


Phantom Force

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: And Halloween inspired, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something for Halloween- For some, loneliness is their great fear, but there are ways around it. Sometimes of the supernatural sort-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Force

Against his smudged mirror lay a crisp photo, its edges slightly rumpled from use. Upon its planes of glass and metal the pair stood, flanking him on both sides. Sometimes, in the proper light, they blended into one: A mass of violet, dark teal, gold, alongside every color imaginable. While he knew it mere illusion, the Gym Leader couldn’t help but peer at its image on occasion.

Such ones were born of anxiety, its recesses painted by a deep, visceral longing within himself. Like a spirit's wispy aura, it consumed the man in fits, smothering him with an unfulfilled desire. As glossy violet orbs trailed to it that evening, he sighed to himself, pale lids at their tops. “No, not again,” Morty groused on low breath, lips in a slight grimace. “Why now?”

As he sat at his dressing table, his focus eased away, flowing between reality and splintered fantasy. In his wanton haze, his hand dropped below, landing upon painted wood. Assorted items lay within reach, dotted by specks of dust and the occasional stray golden strand. Morty’s mouth sat open, attempting to speak further. Agile fingers eventually landed at a plastic tin, open to reveal a mess of dried leaves.

When no sound came out, he slumped back in his chair, resigned to his live frustration. He rummaged through the verdant scraps, fingers within their grassy masses. Adjacent to a wooden hairbrush and mousse sat a small, metallic container surrounded by ashes. In the bedroom’s soft light, a faint wisp rose skyward, its rose curl melding with still air. As it wafted about, an intoxicating aroma saturated its space, evocative of wild blooms and cannabis.

Soft lids fell upon his eyes, leaving the barest violet sliver visible. Despite his quickly fading vision, Morty kept upright, sight set on the alluring photo. A stray notion crossed his mind, debating if he should feet more leaves to his burner. As he gazed into the image of his distant companions, a dull ache throbbed below. While he was painfully aware of what it necessitated, he held off for the moment and stared into space.

In the distance, a pair of Pokemon watched their owner, their crimson orbs gleaming with concern. Against their hallway’s dimmed space, their forms seemed to blend with its darkness, leaving only their eyes plainly visible. As Morty’s groans grew even more intense, the creatures exchanged fretful glances among one another. Their fate decided, they slunk down the way until they reached their master’s bedroom. 

Once at its ajar door, a Gengar took the lead, reasoning within himself that Morty would prefer his intimate company. On light steps, he ventured into the man’s chamber, all the while trailed by a spry Misdreavus. As the pair slipped past a tidy bed and scattered clothing, rose smoke wafted towards them. Sensing all too well what had occurred, they rose past it, allowing the haze to phase through translucent flesh. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, the man’s hand dropped below, fingers at his waistband. As blurred images of his companions lingered in his mind, he dropped below and fished out his cock. Though partially stiff, Morty opted to keep it in hand, relishing its radiant warmth. Unbeknownst to him, Gengar and Misdreavus sat within reach, captivated by the familiar sight. As he stroked his shaft, they stared forward, anticipating what was to befall their master. They knew his play well, but it aroused them so to see him in such an intimate state. 

Misdreavus soon lost herself to the sight, forcing her to screech into the open. When her cry pierced hazy air, Morty jerked up, glassy eyes set wide. In a split-second, his fantasy had become palpable to distorted senses. Amidst the smoke and sweat present, their forms emerged, ready to sate his desires. “Sabrina, Sabrina!” he called out, her phantom cry echoed alongside Misdreavus’. “Eusine?” As Gengar stared at him, violet orbs fell, resigned to his somber reality. 

"Oh, it’s you," the man murmured to them both, violet orbs against theirs of scarlet. “Hey, Bella, Ink. What’s going on?” Though theirs radiated with a tender affection, his remained dull and unfocused. Misdreavus warbled to herself on low breath, the sound like that of a fretful guardian. Likewise, Gengar twiddled his thumbs, senses astir. “You lonely too?” As they replied in the affirmative, he tossed his head back, eyes on the ceiling. 

“Ain’t that the truth?” Morty asked aloud, to the pair’s racing concern. Their soft wails filled the air, heavy with a phantom pain. In spite of his stifling state, the man managed to address them, eyes a blur of coral and violet. He glanced down as they gazed at him. Theirs met his own, their shared gleam boring through his haze. “Well, I am, but don’t let it get you down! Really, I’ll be fine-” 

“-Just lonely, but what’s new?” he pressed on in an attempt to mask his lingering sorrow. A faint smile crept onto his lips, but the pain within violet orbs remained. His cock twitched below, its tip gleaming with a hint of clear essence. Now alert to their master’s full discontent, Inky and Bella drew closer, their otherworldly aura against his bare flesh. “And horny, but again, what’s new? It’s all waiting, a seed of hope among sorrow and despair-”

“Our seed is dark,” Morty recited to himself, fingers absentmindedly grasping around where light met still air. “Our bodies hollow, waiting, waiting for-” His lips lay parted for a moment, allowing him to draw in a perfumed breath. Inky and Bella kept their gaze on him, aching to soothe his aches and pains. As he breathed in, a notion soared through his mind, forcing violet orbs open. Through their weary, bloodshot pools, a spark of hope came to him.

“-Well, fuck. Waiting for what?” he asked aloud as a genuine smile crept onto his lips. “I know they’re getting on with their lives, so why shouldn’t I? I should just make peace with it, and let things be.” In an instant, his pain eased off, leaving a hollow contentment in its wake. Aware of his optimistic shift, the creatures grew light, nodding with delight. Morty nodded back, his eyes now glossy with a fresh well of hope. 

He grinned at them once more; Although a hint of his sorrow lingered within it, it was overridden by the glee he’d just cultivated. “But I still miss them a lot,” he admitted to the pair, still struck by his aching desire. “It’s nights like this that make me want someone to hold. You know, someone to cuddle and fuck the pain away with.” Intrigued by his abrupt confession, Inky and Bella glanced at each other, a shared question on their lips. 

Crimson orbs dropped below, their heated gaze on their master’s cock. Though untouched, it stood firm and high, its tip slick with a bead of essence. The tips of their tongues peeked out, drawn to his aching length. Though both cared deeply for him, they couldn’t help but find Morty attractive as well. His patience and kindness had first captivated them, allowing him to train them under his hand. But as time passed, both became attracted to his mystic eyes, the fine form which fought alongside them. 

While Inky and Bella had been content to admire him from the shadows, their own lust rose heavily within. Unsure if they could restrain it any longer, they gazed up at him with another shared query on their lips. They warbled and squeaked, prompting their master to tilt his head in confusion. It was only when fingers and frills motioned to his shaft did he understand. 

“Really, you’d do that with me?” Morty asked as they nodded back eagerly. Equal parts gratitude and guilt racked his mind, of which he addressed.He reached below to pat them, his warm fingers against cool flesh. “Thanks, guys, but I don’t know. It’s just so sudden; Do you want it as I do, or-” Inky and Bella cooed in kind, bearing broad smiles upon their faces. The creatures soon dropped back down, where they instantly lapped and sucked at his length.

“Now I see,” he said with a slight chuckle as he breathed in the lingering fumes. “This is good, too. Much better than before. You know, it used to be ‘got high, ate candy’. Watched TV, dicked around- Typical stuff.” Cannabis and incense flooded his senses once more; They melded with the creatures’ dual stimulation to set his body ablaze. Morty threw his head back again, now lost to the world. “But, but now it’s ‘got high, got fucked’, and that’s even better.” 

Having fallen under one another’s spells, the pair muttered in approval, happy to please their master so. As they eased into their work, their ghostly aura clung to his shaft. It was like a lucid fog, and achingly like silk to the touch. Meanwhile, Morty threw his head back, lips parted to moan aloud. The feeling of their wispy flesh was unlike anything he’d ever felt, yet more sensual to experience. It drove his most lurid desires forth, those he’d been resigned to keep hidden, as Inky and Bella had. 

“What I’ve always wanted with Eusine and Sabrina,” he pressed on, allowing the pair to lap at his twitching shaft. “It’s an impossible dream, but that’s okay. Just a selfish little fantasy.” They exchanged knowing glances and began to shift about. While Morty couldn’t see it directly, he felt their combined efforts with each lick and kiss. Bit by bit, they eased into new positions- Bella rested at his tip, her soft lips tender on its flesh. Meanwhile, Inky focused on his shaft, using his tongue to pleasure its entire length. 

"No, you’re not Sabrina,” Morty stated on low breath as Misdreavus’ eyes fell. “No, no, you’re not.” Though she held his tip in her mouth, she ceased to move further, fearing what he would say. Gengar paused as well, opting to stroke his own shaft. A bit of his tongue remained out, its coral flesh slick with his essence. As they waited in disquiet, their master shot them a smile and patted her flowing tendrils. “But that’s fine. No, you’re Bella, and you’re great just as you are. Oh, you too, Inky!” 

“You’re even better,” he declared with a delirious, wanton glee. You’re incredible!” Violet orbs flashed with a violent intensity, as though they would burst from within. “Please, I won’t be selfish; I just want to make you guys feel good, too! Let’s do this right.” Enthralled by his declaration, Inky and Bella gazed up, crimson orbs ablaze. At once, all eased up from their spots and ventured to Morty’s bed. 

Once at its side, he embraced Bella and kissed her cool lips. They melted under each other’s touch, allowing slick tongues to meet. Meanwhile, Gengar pawed at his neck, pushing away his scarf to reveal the tender flesh underneath. Unable to stand their teasing any longer, Morty drew back and reached for his sweater. As he began to pull it up, Inky and Bella focused on removing the rest of his garments. 

Since she possessed no proper limbs, she bit at his scarf, leaving it to fall from his neck. As he pulled his top away, Gengar rose up and grasped his headband. With a flick of the wrist, he tossed aside, careful to avoid Morty’s limbs. In an instant, their master stood completely bare, ready for the taking. Eager to begin, he got onto the bed and spread his legs as wide as they could go. “Just get me ready,” he pleaded, drawing the creatures to his side once more. “Then we’ll get to it.”

Inky instantly dove between his legs, revealing his tongue, still slick and warm. Before Morty could speak up, the beast lapped at his entrance, coating it in his saliva. Stubby digits teased around it, and swiftly slipped in once his tongue returned to its chamber. All the while, Bella had lapped at his milky frame, sending her divine spark along his nerves. When their eyes met again, he caressed her cheek, grinding his palm on her flowing underside. Though she moaned with every shake, he still wasn’t quite sure of himself. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” Morty said as Gengar pulled away and vanished for a moment. “Give me a sec.” As he stroked his chin, Inky embraced him from behind, his full shaft against the small of his back. Its warm flesh sent sparks along his spine, and jolted a thought in Morty’s mind. He eased up and sat on his haunches as she looked on. Inky rested below, his back against several plush pillows. Misdreavus followed suit, her form hovering about as he adjusted himself.

When Morty’s entrance aligned with Gengar’s tip, he began to sink on it to her amusement. “Ah, there we go,” he moaned as the pulsing shaft rubbed against within hot flesh. “That’s good. What say you, Bel?” Violet met crimson, their intense gleam a silent invitation for what was to come. Bella nodded and instantly dove onto his cock, relishing its sensation along her quivering center. As Morty blinked in surprise, he began to sink into an intense bliss, the likes of which he’d never known. 

“Guys, just do what makes you feel good,” he commanded with a rakish tilt of his head. “And I’ll follow you. Please, anything to make this work!” At his call, Inky began to thrust into his master, hands on his hips to stabilize himself. A phantom pull rose from within, engulfing all to steady their quaking forms. Once all remained in place, Gengar increased his pace, pounding away as Morty cried to the heavens. Bella meanwhile bobbed up and down, driving his full shaft into herself. On occasion, she gyrated upon it, causing her to warble aloud. 

As the moans of all filled the air, Morty began to thrust into Misdrevus’ yielding center, struck by how good it felt. When her cries pierced the air, he glanced down, mouth set open. “Bella, you love it, don’t ya?” he asked of her as his hips jerked up. When she chattered with delight, he stroked her underside again, now aware it set her aflame. Though he’d tried to restrain himself, Inky had no such concern. He pounded away, dragging his cock against his master’s most sensitive spots. He could sense Morty’s peak would come soon, as did his own. 

A flash of violet glimpsed Gengar, nearly blinded by his blazing orbs. “Oh, fuck, Ink,” Morty purred with a rich, throaty cadence. “I’m gonna burst!” Inky wiggled his hips about, casting the final waves of bliss along his spine. In a fit of passion, Morty grasped Misdreavus’ tendrils, causing her to warble once more. All three hit their peaks at once: Bella slammed down on the cock within her, releasing her essence upon it. As she quaked in place, Morty shut his eyes and burst Likewise, Inky lay still against his master, allowing his seed to spill within him. 

They gradually pulled away and collapsed onto the bed in a gleaming, sated heap. Among the cool night air, the trio felt a great sense of ease, fueled by their shared passion. It calmed them entirely, easing them into relaxation. As all fell asleep under silky sheets, a final rose wisp rose up, casting its intoxicating spell into the night. Its affect had been spent entirely, leaving a new haze in its place, ripe with affection and bliss. And with it, the remains of cannabis gave up their flame, fading into ashes alongside the alluring photo from long ago.


End file.
